


Best Friends Til Death Do Us Part

by bananyka



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BUT its just about them being the cutest best friends forever and ever, Best Friend Phan, F/M, Fluff, THE BEST PLATONIC LOVE, and will never date each other, it is canon that they are not dating, its like an idealized version of if they both got married, parent!phan, they aren't dating, to other people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananyka/pseuds/bananyka
Summary: This is a story of Dan and Phil. In which they never were dating, and never will date, but one thing is certain. They are the most important people in each other’s lives.This story follows Dan and Phil at critical moments in their lives, through marriages, moving, children, and a dog. Dan and Phil may have other people in their lives besides each other, but that doesn't diminish their undeniable closeness.(aka a random headcanon I thought of at lunch with my friend. a slightly more realistic, but still highly improbable outcome of Dan and Phil's future. Contains fluff, parent!phan, best man at each other's weddings, a DOGO. Do you get the gist?)(DISCLAIMER: I totally ship phan romantic stylz, i just thought this was cute for a platonic ship)





	1. October 25th, 2021 - Phil Lester’s Wedding

**October 25th, 2021 - Phil Lester’s Wedding**

“You may kiss the bride.”

Dan smiled from his side of the room as Phil lifted the veil off of his wife, Sarah Lester. Of course as the couple kissed Dan whistled as loudly as he possibly could, because what else could one’s best man do. Dan still couldn’t believe that Phil would have the audacity to ask Dan to be his best man while Martyn stood right beside him, but Phil did choose Dan, and well... it meant a lot to him. Martyn was actually okay with it, and was the one who told Phil to ask Dan to be his best man.

Now, Phil was married and Dan couldn’t be happier for him. He turned around and grinned at his girlfriend a couple pews back, and maybe it would be his turn soon enough as well.

The wedding party was soon ushered outside for the obligatory photoshoot. After the bride and groom poses, the entire wedding party went to take their pictures. Phil grabbed Dan and slung his arm around Dan’s shoulders. 

“I’m proud of you mate,” Dan said grinning. “Philly got married, Philly got married,” he sang, sticking his tongue out.

“Oh shut up, Dan. You’re real mature for a fully grown man,” Phil responded rolling his eyes, yet pulling Dan closer to his side.

They looked at the bride and bridesmaids having their pictures taken for while before Phil spoke up again.

“Hey Dan?”

“Yeah Phil.” 

“You know this won’t change anything for the both of us right?” Phil said removing his arm from Dan’s shoulders, looking him in the eyes.

“I mean things will change a little bit, they have to, Phil. You’re  _ married _ , in case you’ve forgotten. Jesus, it’s been 10 minutes, old man,” Dan said cheekily.

“Hey! You’re in the thirties too!” Phil laughed, “but seriously Dan. Just because I’m married doesn’t change the fact that you are my best friend and I care about you more than anything.”

“You’re wife’s over there, you know.”

“Okay, maybe you’re tied for number one,” Phil grinned.

“I’ll take a tie. Anyways, we need to get going. Can’t have the groom late to his own afterparty can we. I need to straighten my hair again. I swear to god that room was a sauna!” Dan exclaimed.

“Alright, alright! You’re so whiny. Let’s get out of here.”


	2. October 8, 2022 - A Week After Dan Howell’s Wedding

**October 8, 2022 - A Week After Dan Howell’s Wedding**

“I’M HOME HONEY!” Dan exclaimed, unlocking the door with his keys. Of course he was saying that ironically. _Ironically_.

“Go away Daniel, go bother your wife,” Phil rolled his eyes blearily as he looked up, barely surprised by the intrusion on his lovely morning.

“Oh B-BUT F-FIRU-SENPAI! HOW COULD I WHEN THE MOST LOVELY MAIDEN IS IN FRONT OF ME!”

“Stop hitting on my husband, Howell,” Sarah said coming down the hallway.

“Hello, Mrs. Lester. Lovely as always,” Dan grinned.

“Oh shut up, Daniel. Thank you though, but DON’T call me Mrs. Lester, that’s his mum,” she said rolling her eyes.

“Dan, you just got married what are you doing in _my_ house on a Saturday morning,” Phil mumbled barely looking up from his iPhone 17billiontrillionCSXKBVC(i’m joking).

“Can’t a man visit his best fwen?” Dan frowned, in a baby voice.

“You’re a twat,” Phil said, “I dunno why I gave you the keys to my house.”

“To water your plants while you’re gone of course.”

“Wow, what a great job you’ve done!” Phil exclaimed, gesturing to the brown plants, littering the flat.

“Hey, I’m not here to discuss your houseplant obsession. I come with actual reasons you know,” Dan said, slightly more seriously.

Now Phil looked up, “Yeah? What’s up?”

“Ummm... So you know how you’ve been talking about moving out of this apartment forEVER?” Dan asked.

“Well yeah, but it’s been kinda busy. First year of marriage and all,” Phil frowned, pushing his glasses up his nose a bit more, looking Dan in the eyes.

“Well...” Oh God. It felt like the first years they had met again, when they first decided to move to Manchester together. Oh my god, grow up Dan! You are a grownass man. Yes manly. Dan almost snorted.

“Dan?”

“What? OH! Umm... I was wondering ifyouguyswanttobuythehousenextdoortomine?” Dan rushed out.

“What?” Phil asked, looking incredulously at Dan.

“Buy the house next door to me?”

“What? Are you serious? It’s on sale?” Phil asked.

“Oh yeah, I was talking to the neighbors, ya know start the neighborly introductions, but then the person next door said that they were planning on selling very soon. They’re in the middle of talking to an agent, so it’s not even on the market yet.”

“Seriously?” Phil asked, louder this time.

“Boys, is something going on?” Sarah asked.

“Dan’s neighbor’s moving. We were discussing if maybe we could move there? Oh I’ve been dying to get out of here. It’s been a year and we’re still not unpacked, it’s tiny! Please!” Phil asked excitedly.

“Phil, I love you, but let’s think about it logically first,” Sarah said, but a small smile was already working its way onto her face.

“You guys can afford it. I promise. I already checked with the owners, they’re selling for a decent price. I’ll loan you some money. You guys make enough to buy it on a decent mortgage. I looked at your bank st–.”

“OUR WHAT?!” Phil and Sarah exclaimed. Oh shit.

Dan grinned sheepishly, “It was on the table! I was clearing it out for you guys when you went on vacation last month.”

“Dan...” Phil said dangerously.

“Oh come on Phil. I’m your best friend, I’m not going to steal your credit card for god sakes. Have a little trust?”

“Oh alright. Fine.” Phil said grudgingly.

“ANYWAYS! Back to the point. YOU GUYS SHOULD TOTALLY MOVE NEXT DOOR!” Dan shouted.

Sarah smiled, (like sarah doesn’t care she lives in her world so unaware) “We’ll _think_ about it Daniel.” But internally, she had basically already made up her mind.

“Stop calling me Daniel,” Dan whined.

“Goodbye _Daniel_.” Phil snickered, gesturing at the door.

“TELL ME WHAT YOU DECIDE SOON!” Dan shouted as he walked out the door and locked it behind him.


	3. December 25, 2022 - Christmas at the Howell Residence

**December 25, 2022 - Christmas at the Howell Residence**

“I still can’t believe you’re moving next door, next year!” Dan exclaimed to Phil, as they prepared Christmas dinner.

“I have a feeling we’re about to lose both of our husbands, don’t you think,” Arabella said to Sarah in the living room, as they lounged on the sofa.

“Oh for sure. I knew it was a bad idea to let Dan talk Phil into moving next door,” Sarah laughed back.

“Oh Phil was just as excited don’t deny it,” Arabella giggled.

“I won’t,” Sarah smiled, “but don’t you ever feel like we’re competing with them?”

“Oh yeah, but I’m okay with it. Phil makes Dan happy, and it’s not like he’s neglecting me or anything. I mean to be honest, I’m quite jealous of their friendship.”

“I agree. Maybe we should just make a support group for ‘Wives of Too Close Best Friends.’”

Arabella snorted, an unladylike sound, but one of the many endearing qualities she possessed. Dan and Phil walked back into the lounge.

“What are you two ladies giggling about?” Phil asked suspiciously.

“Oh nothing, don’t worry about it. Go on! Shoo, we’re having girl talk,” Sarah waved her hand dismissively at Phil. 

“Wow, women are weird,” Phil said to Dan, pulling him back into the kitchen.

“Oh yeah? Well you’re weirder, you loser.” Their laughter echoed as they went back to being nice little housewives for their wives.

“Hmm... I’m glad Dan got married to you,” Sarah confessed.

“Oh? Why?”

“Do you have any idea what it’s like to have a just married husband spend  _ all  _ his time with his best friend?” Sarah questioned.

“I believe I do,” Arabella laughed softly, “Well at least we have each other to complain to.”

“Cheers to that,” Sarah responded, raising her wine glass.

“Oi! Dearly beloveds! We’ve been slaving in the kitchen for hours, and we can’t even cook! Mind giving us a hand?” Dan hollered from the kitchen.

“Coming!” Arabella shouted back. “These men. Why did we trust them with Christmas dinner again?” she muttered, dragging herself off of the couch.

Note to self, don’t trust Dan and Phil in the kitchen alone ever again. Needless to say, it was a huge disaster. There was flour on the flour, to which Dan immediately exclaimed, “Phil’s fault!” The chicken was on the counter, slightly undercooked, yet they managed to burn the skin? How does that even scientifically work.

“Oh boys,” Sarah rolled her eyes and her sleeves. “Come on, let’s show these lunatics how to  _ not _ destroy the kitchen  _ and _ cook!”

“Nah... I think we’ll just leave you two... BYE!” Phil slowly backed out of the room, Dan beside him mirroring his movements.

“Yeah... we’ll go... Prepare the gifts! Yeah, they aren’t ready!” Dan added on.

“Sure, sure. Fine go do your ‘gift preparing,’” Arabella said in air quotes.

“You know they’re going to play Mario Kart right?” 

“Oh yeah, just leave them be. They tried, they failed. Now it’s our turn to fix it,” Arabella sighed, “Okay, now where do we start.”


End file.
